Son of the Serpent
by Depressed Gothic Raven
Summary: HPDM I am going to rewrite this as I think that it could be better. I'm sorry to all those waiting for an update. I will try to repost the first chapter soon, but I'm not sure how long it will be.
1. Chapter One

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter nor will I ever. They all belong to the great goddess J.K. Rowling. The only one who belongs to me is Damien so please don't steal him. Through if you do I most likely won't know. This is my first story so when you review if you review please don't be to harsh. If anyone has ideas on how the story can be improved then e-mail me. Now on with the story.

'thought'

" talking"

"' parseltongue"'

Son of the Serpent

Chapter one

Harry looked up as his door opened. His uncle Vernon was standing there looking like he had seen a ghost." Boy there is someone here to see you " he said in a high pitched voice. Harry looked at him and rolled his eyes. ' It must be one of the order members' Harry thought standing up. Harry just got downstairs when he felt his scar tingle. A Deatheater he had never met before was standing in the foyer holding Nagini. Harry looked at her and raised his eyebrow. _"' What do you want? "' _Harry hissed completely ignoring the Deatheater. _"' My master has just found out some rather interesting news about you that he thinks you should know "' _Nagini hissed back making Dudley squeal in fright. Harry looked over at him and rolled his eyes." Dudley this is a Deatheater he would have no hesitations about killing you if he saw fit so I would shut up" Harry said smirking evilly. Turning back to Nagini he waited for her to speak again._" Master will meet you in Diagon Alley if you want to know the information he has uncovered "_ She finally said. Harry asked her when to meet Voldemort and told her he would be there. Turning to go back upstairs Harry saw that Dudley had passed out. Harry rolled his eyes before going upstairs to pack.

Harry looked around his room at the Leaky Cauldron. It was bigger then the Dursleys whole downstairs. When Harry had told Tom he would be staying until the start of term he had insisted that he use one of the suites. Harry was glad that he had agreed. Now he wouldn't need to come out of his room until he was to meet Voldemort. At first he had thought about telling Dumbledore but then he decided that Dumbledore and the rest of the world could kiss his ass. Looking at his reflection in the mirror he decided that while he liked his hair the clothes would have to go. Harry did have a very good sense of fashion but he couldn't really show that when he only had Dudleys old clothes. Yep he definitely had to go to Madam Malkin's. Harry left the shop with a new wardrobe that Malfoy could be jealous of. Harry had let his hair grow so now it was as long if not longer then Snape's. He had on a silk emerald green shirt that was just loose enough for movement. He also had on a pair of black pants that left just enough to the imagination .Over that he had on a black cloak that was spelled so that the inside of it always went with his outfit. At the moment is was silver. In short Harry potter was hot. He still had some time to kill before lunch so he decided to go to Knockturn Alley. Harry smirked as he entered Borgin and Burkes. Mr.Malfoy was at the counter talking to Mr.Borgin.

Harry almost reached up tp adjust his glasses when he remembered that he had just gotten his eyes fixed. He didn't know why he had never done that before. Going toward the back of the shop he spotted a snake cage on one of the bottom shelves. Stopping in front of the snake he hissed a greeting. The snake came out from the dark area it had been in and Harry had to stop him self from gasping. The snake was the most amazing animals he had ever seen. It was pitch black with violet diamonds on its back. Its eyes were violet with a silver pupil. Glancing at the door he saw Draco, Blaise, and Millicent came into the shop. Looking back at the snake he saw it was watching him with interest. _"' Do you have a name"_Harry asked._"' yes my name is Rose"_ She answered. _" Would it be alright with you if I purchased you " _Harry asked leaning down. After receiving confirmation Harry picked up the cage and took it up to the front of the store. Mr.Malfoy was still talking with Mr.Borgin so he put the cage on the floor and waited until they were done talking. Looking over to his left he saw Draco talking to Blaise and Millicent. He was about to tune them out when he heard Blaise mention him.

"So what are you going to do to Potter this year Draco? Stare at him and hope he doesn't notice" Blaise asked. Draco's head snapped up and he looked like he was going to kill Blaise. Stepping close to Blaise he grabbed him by the front of the robes. " If I want to die I will tell my father myself so please try to keep your self from doing so " Draco hissed before stepping back. " Sorry Draco I forgot. Hey who is that over there ? Who ever it is their hot" Blaise said finally catching sight of Harry. Harry smirked when he heard what Blaise had said. And what was this about Draco liking him? Harry saw that Mr.Malfoy was almost done and picked up Rose. When Lucius walked past him he never even spared him a glance. When he placed the cage on the counter Mr.Borgin looked like he was going to pass out from shock." Young man this snake is very expensive. I don't think you will be able to afford it. " Mr.Borgin said sneering." Well why don't you tell me the price and I'll tell you if I can afford it of not" Harry said glaring at the man." 1,500 gallions" Mr.Borgin sneered out thinking he wouldn't be able to buy it. " 1,500 GALLIONS " harry gasped pressing a hand to his heart. Mr.Borgin smirked again but it was wiped off at Harry's next words." Is that all? I must say I think I'm getting the better deal here" Harry said laying the money down on the counter and taking Rose out of the cage. Harry heard someone behind him trying to keep from laughing. Turning around Harry looked right at Draco who's eyes widened in shock as he saw who it was. " Potter? Draco asked in disbelief his eyes sweeping over Harry appraisingly. " Yes Malfoy" Harry asked eyes doing the same. Draco's hair was no longer slicked back but left free to hang down around his face. His outfit was the same as Harry's although his shirt was silver and the inside of his cloak was emerald. Blaise smirked as he saw what Harry's eyes had done. " Nice outfit Potter who picked it out for you" Blaise asked. "Why thank you Zambini. I picked it out myself." Harry said finally looking away form Draco. Harry Glanced down at his watch and cursed." Well if you would excuse me I have a meeting with someone" Harry said looking at Lucius. " I'll see you in school if not before" Harry said before turning and leaving.

Harry glanced up as a shadow fell over his book. He waited until the other was seated before he just had to ask. " So which one is your real appearance? Snake-man of Tom? Harry asked leaning back in his seat. Voldemort looked at him a smirk on his face. "This is my real appearance. Snake-man as you put it is just to scare people. " He said.

"Well it works your ugly and scary with that face. So what is it you wanted to talk to me about?"

Voldemort took a piece of parchment from his robe and laid it on the table in front of Harry. It was his birth certificate and under father it read 'Tom M. Riddle'. And it was impossible to forge.

Harry looked up in shock, then suddenly fell out of his chair laughing. Tom raised his brow and looked at Harry . Harry who was still laughing just pointed behind Tom. Turning he saw what Harry was laughing at. Lucius had been looking at them and had ended up getting hit in the face with a door. Tom turned back around with a smirk on his face to see Harry who was still laughing quietly getting back in his chair. " Does Dumbledore know?" Harry asked gesturing to the parchment. When Voldemort nodded Harry could barley keep himself and his magic under control. He could forgive Dumbledore for not telling him some things but not this. Harry looked at Voldemort seeing just how much they did look alike. " So you are my father."

Voldemort looked at him and nodded again. " Your taking this alot better then I thought you would."

" Well if I found out about this a year ago I most likely would have went and checked my self in to ST. Mongos and told you that maybe you should go to. But I can tell that its the truth my trust and love for Dumbledore is not what it was. He hides things from me and treats me like a little kid. Wait a minute...

Harry paused for a moment before looking back at Voldemort. " That god damned son of a bitch has been trying to kill me since my first year! " Harry all but hissed out. " Plus he sent me back to the Dursleys years after year knowing that they beat the shit out of me every summer. And I thought I hated the man before"

Harry finally stopped naming off curses that he wanted to use on Dumbledore when he heard Voldemort clear his threat.

" Most of those are Dark Arts so how do you know them? "

" I have an invisibility cloak so I go to the restricted section alot at night."

" That's not very Gryffindor of you."

Harry shrugged and looked around at all the people. Going about their lives not paying any attention to him. If they knew he was the boy who lived. They wouldn't leave him alone." These people are so stupid. They want me to save them from you but do they try to help themselves? They just expect a 15 year old to save them all . But if I was powerful enough to defeat you the minute I did I would most likely wind up in Azkaban because their afraid I'll become the next Dark Lord. They want me as a savior but when anything goes wrong I'm the scape goat. And they want me to save them ? I don't fucking think so! Harry glanced down as Rose poked her head out from his sleeve. _"' What is wrong Draven? "' _she asked looking at him in concern.

_"' I'm fine just a little upset "' _Harry said giving her some meat from his plate. " That is a very rare snake Harry"

" You know what type of snake it is?"

" It is called a Verdi snake. One drop of their venom can kill over 200 men. They are very loyal and can grow to be bigger the a basilisk. Though they can change their size to accommodate their master. If some one hurts the person they choose as their master they will bite them releasing a venom that will make them feel every pain they have ever inflicted on someone physically, emotionally, or mentally. They are stuck in this state until they die of old age or someone kills them. They will live as long as their master and will then become a ghost to protect them in the after life." Harry looked at him in shock then looked down at Rose.

" Do you think I could have her bite Dumbledore?" Harry asked innocently causing Voldemort to laugh.

AN: Well there is chapter one. Please review and tell me what you think. good ok bad really bad? If you flame me please don't be to harsh.


	2. Chapter Two

I would like to thank Angel558847, Blood-Red Pearl, SolitaryPoison, and Lydia Blue for their reviews. I am glad that you liked Chapter one and I hope you like chapter two just as much.

Now on with the story!

Chapter Two

Harry sat down at his desk and took out his quill and some parchment.

_Headmaster Dumbledore _

_When I first sorted, I asked the hat not to place me where it wanted. As this is the case, I do not belong in Gryffindor. I would like to be Resorted into the house the hat wants to place me in._

_Harry Potter_

Harry nodded then sealed the letter and tied it to Hedwigs leg. Harry watched as she flew out the window the turned as he heard someone knocking. Harry frowned as he saw who was on the other side. He had told Tom that he did not want anyone to know he was there. Not even Ron and Hermione. Obviously Tom did not know how to listen. Casting a glamour over himself Harry opened the door. " Hey guys what are you doing here ?" Harry asked forcing a smile."We wanted to see if you were all right. Why did you leave the Dursleys ? Did they hurt you ? Do you need to ..."

" Hermione I'm fine" Harry interrupted. "How did you know where I was? "

Hermione and Ron looked anywhere but him looking very guilty. Harry's eyes narrowed as he glared at them. " How did you know where to find me" Harry asked in a tone not unlike Snape right before he blew up at you. " Dumbledore put a tracking spell on you so he knows where you are at all times. That way if you get captured by you-know-who again he can find you and learn where you-know-who's base is." Hermione said still looking at the floor. She looked up when she felt the floor start to shake.(1) She starred in horror as Harry started rising in to the air in front of them. They stepped back as a man apperated in to the room.(2) They watched as the man got Harry to calm down and come back down out of the air. Turning to Ron and Hermione he glared at them. " What did you do to him? "Voldemort asked. They only looked at him so he just shut the door in their faces. Turning to Harry, Voldemort smirked. "I think you scared the shit out of them. " Now why were you so angry?"

When Harry told Voldemort about the spell he took it off immediately. After that was done and the glamour gone Harry flopped down on the bed. " This sucks now they know where I am and they are going to bother me all the time."

"You could come and spend the rest of the summer at the manor you know". Harry sat on the bed for a little while longer before standing up and opening his trunk.

"Before we go there is something I have to tell you " Voldemort said turning Harry to face him. " You have a little brother named Damien " Harry's eyes widened as he looked at his father. " I...I have a brother?"

At first Voldemort was worried that Harry was going to pass out then the next second he was being bombarded with questions. " What does he look like? How old is he? What's he like? Why does no one know about him? Voldemort held up his hands to stem the flow of words from Harry's mouth. " That's what he asked when he found out you so I will tell you what I told him. You can find out when you meet "

Harry looked a little disappointed but then he perked up. He had a brother and a father. And if he had heard Blaise right Draco Malfoy liked him. Grabbing some floo powder Harry waited until his father had gone then stepped in to the flame. Then with two words he was whisked away to his new life and his new family.

Harry ran around the corner and stopped to catch his breath. Looking around he tried to find a place to hide. Finally he spotted a door and ran through it. He was just about through the door when his brother came around the corner. Upon seeing Harry he took of at a run. Harry ran up a pair of stairs then turned and stuck his tongue out at his brother. " I thought you said that you could catch me" Harry called down the stairs teasingly. His brother glared at him and started for the stairs. " Just you wait. I'll get you Potter. "

Harry reached out to open the door behind to find it locked. The next second Damien was standing in front of him with his wand out. " We could be great together Potter join me" "I would rather die" Harry said trying to get around him. " Then you shall DIE! " Damien yelled shooting a green string out of his wand. The string hit Harry's head then shot back at Damien. Damien crumbled to the ground screaming that he would have his revenge. Damien and Harry looked at each other then started laughing. They looked up at the door to see their father and Lucius Malfoy entering the room. " What are you two doing?" Voldemort asked stopping in front of them. The two looked at each other then back at Voldemort. " Nothing Father " they said in unison with innocent looks that would make the twins proud. Voldemort noticed the green string and scowled at the two. " Bye " they said while running from the room. Lucius looked at Voldemort who was holding the string. " They have taken reenacting my defeat " Voldemort said throwing the string away , ignoring Lucius who was laughing silently.

Harry and Damien walked into the kitchen and sat down at the table. The last two weeks were the best weeks of his life. He and his brother had become fast friends. The Death eaters were still trying to process the information that Harry Potter was really Voldemorts son. Snape although he still did not know about Harry, was a spy for Voldemort acting like a spy for Dumbledore. Harry's life was great.

Harry and Damien looked a lot alike. They both had green eyes thought Damien's were a shade lighter. They also had black hair like their father. Like Harry's Damien's was down to his shoulders. Damien turned 11 that summer but they had not been sure if they were going to send him to Hogwarts but that Harry knew who he was it would be safe for him to go. Harry had gotten a letter back from Dumbledore telling him that he wasn't sure why Harry wanted to be resorted but that it would be fine.

Harry looked up as a house elf led Draco into the room. Damien jumped up and went over to Draco giving him a hug. Damien brought Draco over to the table and set him down in front of Harry. Rose sensing someone else came out from Harry's sleeve. Seeing Draco Rose asked Harry to say hello to him for her. " So Draco what are you and your father doing here?" Damien asked grabbing some fruit off the tray. Draco shrugged and looked at Harry. Harry and Rose were deep in conversation. Damien rolled his eyes and poked Harry. " There are other people here Draven"

"Draven?" Draco asked looking at Harry. " It's what Rose has named me. She didn't like the name Harry. " Harry said finally looking at Draco. "Well I must say that she has good taste in names Harry was a boring name." Draco said. Damien snickered as Draven glared at Draco. " Hey Draco guess what! Draven is going to be resorted because when he was first sorted he asked he hat not to put him in Slytherin so now he is going to be in the same house as us."

Draco looked at Damien as if he had grown another head. Then he turned and looked at Draven. "You got the hat to put you in Gryffindor when it wanted to put you in Slytherin! Damn" Draco said disbelief showing on his face. " Well I hadn't really had a reason to like the Slytherins now had I ? First Hagrid tells me all about how Voldemort killed my parents and how he was in Slytherin. Then I meet you in the robe shop and you insult my only friend and indirectly me since I was raised by muggles. Then I met the Weaselys who are all Gryffindors Who told me all about all the evil wizards to come from Slytherin. See Bumblefuck wanted me to hate everything about my father and in essence myself. He wanted to make the perfect little warrior for the light side. So I didn't have much of a choice. The hat told me I would do great in Slytherin but I thought all Slytherins were evil and the only friends I had wanted to be in Gryffindor. Plus as I'm an heir of Slytherin the hat choose to listen to me."

Draco was glaring at Draven . " So your telling me that the only reason that you wouldn't be friends with me was because I insulted a half-giant and a weasel? "

" Well I can see the error of my ways now but then I was stupid. And you don't have to agree with me every time I insult myself you know. Draco and Damien just started laughing as Draven shook his head with a sigh.

All three were soon absorbed in a conversation about Quidditch so they didn't notice Voldemort or Lucius until they came up behind Draven. "Draco I have to go away for a few days so you are going to be spending the week here" Lucius said. Draven and Damien rolled their eyes and looked at Lucius. " You should just say you have Voldie work to do" Damien said causing Draven and Draco to snicker. " Ha Ha very funny son. Draven Draco will be staying in the room across from you so if you would you be so kind as to lead him to his room." Voldemort said. "Are you going to be gone as well ?" Draven asked standing up .

" Yes so you three will be here by your selves. I do not want to come home to a ruined house "

" Well that's impossible to do ...Draven started

"Because the house elves would clean it up" Damien finished.

(1) Harry has been trying to keep his magik under control since Voldemort told him and this way the last straw.

(2)Harry called Voldemort through their link that is how he knew about Harry losing control over his powers.


	3. Chapter Three

Disclaimer : I am so sorry for not having updated in so long. My sister and me from her computer then I started my new job. I will try to update far more often from now on. Now enough from me let's get on with the story.

OF THE SERPENT

Chapter Three

"so what do you want to do?" Damian asked. They were all in Dravens room sitting or lounging on the bed. Draven was hanging half off with his hair dragging on the floor. He sat up suddenly. " I say we invite over some people and trash the house so the house elves have something to do " Draven said.

" well we could your father didn't say we couldn't. He just said not to let the house being ruined. " Draco said from where he was sitting at the top of the bed.

" Yeah we can invite Blaise and Pansy and Millicent " Damien said going to the fireplace.

" Do they know that I am Voldemorts son?" Draco thought for a moment before smirking.

'I'll take that as a no then. So Draco do you need to go and freshen up before they get here. " Harry asked smirking at him. Draco glared at him and threw a pillow at him. The pillow hit him in the face and knocked him backwards off the bed. Draco fell backwards on the bed ina fit of laughter but stopped when he saw the look on Dravens face.

" This means war ,Malfoy" Draven said jumping back on the bed. Draco picked up a pillow and shielded him self just in time. Ducking under the pillow Draco grabbed hold of Dravens leg and pulled. Giving up on the pillow Draco started to tickle him. Draven was very ticklish.

" Do you give up?"Draco asked pausing for a moment.

"Never."

Draco glanced over at the door to see Damion coming back in with Blaise and Pansy. Turning his attention back to Draco he realized that they were in a very compromising position.

Jumping off the bed Draco could feel his face becoming red. Glancing at Draven going over to the kitchen door. He still didn't see why he had a door in his room that opened to the kitchen. Blaise came over with Pansy and raised an eyebrow in question pointing at Draven. Draco just smiled back.

" Dobby, could you come here" Draven asked sticking his head in to the kitchen and scaring quite a few of the house elves. Knowing that Dobby would be there in about two seconds , Draven went back into his room.

Pansy was staring at like she was about to jump him. Millicent had arrived while he had been in the kitchen , so Draven thought that he should tell them who he really was. He was about to open his mouth when Dobby popped in.

" Mr. Riddle be wanting sir ?" Dobby asked while bouncing up and down in front of Draven. Blaise was the first to register what Dobby had called him.

" Holy Shit your the brother Damion has been talking about aren't you ?" He asked turning to Draven. Pansy and Millicent looked at him as well so he just nodded his head before asking Dobby for some food and drinks.

After everyone was settled down the questions started. So once again he had to explain why he was in Gryffindor if he was a Slytherin. Then Pansy ever the tactful one asked what to but couldn't think of how.

" So are you gay , bi ,or straight ?"

Everyone in the room turned to look at her.

"What! I just want to know if me or any other girl has a chance."

They all turned back to Draven to see him deep in thought.

" Well I guess I'm gay because I've never liked any girl other then Cho Chang and I didn't even really like her " he said finally giving Pansy an apologetic look.

" Well damn why do all the good ones have to be gay" Pansy an Millicent said in unison.

" This is perfect we know where the Gryffindor common room is now. Draven you have to show all of us where it is. "

At the looks he was getting Draven explained about his name.

" And since I'm Friends with most of the house elves we can have them slip things in the Gryffindors food. " Draven said. The rest of the time was spent planning pranks to play on the Gryffindors.

Damion looked at his brother and rolled his eyes.

" Draven you need to calm down or your going to blow something up " Draco said coming in to the compartment.

" I can't stand him . "' Oh Harry what have you done to your self mate you look horrible"' Draven said in a high pitch voice.

" That weasel is lucky I didn't kill him. If he ever raises a wand to you again I'll kill him. " Draven hissed.

" Draven don't let it get to you. We can get him back when we prank the Gryffindors " Draco said. " I'm going to go find Blaise and the girls " Damion said standing up. Just before going out the door he turned to Draco .

" Oh yeah I almost forgot Draven likes you " He said before closing the door behind him.

Draco looked over at Draven who had his face hidden in a book. Reaching over Draco pulled the book out of his hands.

" Is that true? You like me ? " Draco asked looking Draven in the eye. Draven looked at him for a time before heading his head. Standing Draco came and sat beside him.

" I guess it's a good thing I like you to then " Draco said tilting Dravens head up. Leaning forward Draco softly pressed his lips against Dravens. Draco carefully coaxed Dravens mouth open deepening the kiss. Drawing Dravens tongue from his mouth they fought for dominance. Hearing voices outside the door Draco and Draven jumped apart. Picking his book up off the floor Draven glanced at Draco who was now back on the other side of the compartment. The Door opened and Pansy. Blaise , Millicent and Damion came in. Damion sat down by Draven And then glanced at Draco. " So anything good happen while I was gone " He asked looking back and forth between Draco and Draven.

" No " They both said in unison .

There was a string of curses from the other four which made the other two look at them with raised brows.

" Was something supposed to happen" Draven asked .

" yeah you and Draco were supposed to get together since you both like each other " Pansy said looking very disappointed that they weren't .

" Oh if you wanted to know about that you should have asked if something great happened not good "Draco said smirking at them .

"You mean you're together ? You really are" Pansy asked happily .

" Yeah " Draven and Draco said as one . Damion stand up and pulled Draco out of his seat .

" You sit with Draven and I'll sit here . " Damion said sitting in Dracos spot . Sitting down by Draven , Draco leaned against the wall and wrapped his arms around Draven pulling him back until he was leaning on him . Pansy wiped away a fake tear while commenting on how cute they looked .

"Whatever so which prank do we want to pull first ? " Draven asked .

" Well we might be able to get the twins to help us . They seem to me to be more Slytherin then Gryffindor but if not I say we turn them all green and their hair silver Damion said.

" Yeah but not the twins because then it will be blamed on them . " Blaise said. Pansy started to speak when the door to the compartment opened . Ron look at them all for a moment before seeing Draven.

" Harry what in the hell are you doing in here with the snakes ? " Ron asked still not registering who it was he was leaning on .

" I'm in here because they are much better company then you " Draven said glaring at Ron . Rons face turned as you red as his hair and he opened his mouth to yell when he finally noticed Draco .

"What the hell have you done to him Malfoy? What was it a hex a potion ? He yelled advancing on Draco . " Yeah that's it Ron. It was a hex because I mean I can't throw off the imperious curse . Or maybe it was a potion because I am so stupid that we just drink eat anything anyone gave me . " Draven Said sarcastically . Ron looked at Draven and shook his head .

" You're a bloody traitor . You don't deserve to be called a Gryffindor. " Ron spat .

"Well then I guess it's a good thing I'm switching houses hu ? " Draven said with a smirk . Ron stared at him for a moment before storming out .

"Well now everyone in school is going to know that Harry Potter is hanging with the snakes " Blaise said closing the door that Ron had left open .

" Not only that but that he's going out with Draco Malfoy and he's gay "pansy said .

"Yeah well that's a good thing because now we get to see Snapes face when he finds out . Then to add to add to the shock I'm sorted into Slytherin " Draven said with an evil smile . The rest of the compartment burst into laughter. As the train slowed to a stop they all fixed they're robes before looking at each other smirking . Damn, but they looked good . Draven led Damion over to Hagrid And it made sure he got into a boat with other Deatheater children .

" I'll see you at the school " Draven said before going over to the carriage .

Authors note : the next chapter will be up sometime next week . Most likely after Wednesday because I'm starting school the 24 . I hope that you all enjoyed the chapter . Thanks for reading and I love all of your reviews. I'm glad you all like the story so far . Till next week TTFN.


	4. Chapter four

Son Of The Serpent

Disclaimer : I do not own Harry Potter or anything to do with it. Except for my three journals, two posters ,all six books, game and watch. I am getting nothing for making this story but reviews and flames from readers.

'McGonagall ' thoughts/ mind speak

" I can't find him " talking

_Get him_ Parseltounge

Chapter Four

Draven looked around the room he and the first years were in. It was a room just off the hall. So now they could wait until they ere called before entering the hall.

" So are you ready to be sorted ? " Draven asked looking at all the other students in the room. One of the girls in the back came up to Draven. She looked nervous so Draven smiled at her.

" Um… I was wondering do you know how we will be sorted? "She asked looking down. Damion looked at him an evil smirk.

" Yeah I know. I was sorted once before and it was terrible. Most people survive and it's not too dangerous. I was only unconscious for a week afterward " Draven said seriously. The first years looked like they were going to pass out. Damion was snickering. As the names were called off Draven and Damion tried to decide where they would go. When Damion was called he walked out under Dravens watchful eye. Looking at Dumbledore

Draven saw him narrow his eyes at Damion. Draven searched his mind seeing if Dumbledore connected him with Voldemort. Draven almost laughed when he saw who he reminded him of. Damion reminded him of Salazar Slytherin. Finally it was his turn and Draven came out of the room and sat on the stool. The hat was placed on his head and Draven heard it sigh.

' So now you see why I wanted to put you in Slytherin? I trust this time you will allow me to put you were you should be. ' The Hat asked.

' Oh definitely . In fact if you tried to put me somewhere else this time I would burn you then give your ashes to my father ' Draven thought back. Laughing softly the hat agreed to put him in Slytherin just to avoid burning. Every one in the hall was silent waiting tensely to see where " Harry " would end up. Every one but a few Slytherins. The houses and the teachers held their breath as the hat opened its mouth.

" SLYTHERIN "

At this Pansy , Blaise, Draco, Millicent, and Damion began clapping loudly. The other Slytherins and most of the hall were looking at them like they were insane. Draven came over and sat beside Draco and Damion.

" Look at Snapes face! He looks like he just found out that he has to marry Sirius.(1) I don't think I have ever seen such a look of utter horror on him before. Not even when he found out he had to take over the twins detentions " Draven said laughing. The others all looked at Snape then started laughing as well. Theodore Nott came up and stood behind Draven.. Damion looked at him in question.

" May I ask what the hell you are doing sitting with Potter? He asked. Draven was about to say something when a hawk flew into the Great Hall. All the Slytherins knew who the hawk belonged to and their eyes widened.

"Hey look a letter from dad." Damion said taking the letter from the hawk. Theodore and the other Slytherins stared as he handed the letter to Draven, who read it quickly before slipping it in to his pocket.

"Father says that you should be getting a letter from your parents soon explaining a few things so I would eat quickly " Draven said smirking at the looks on the others faces. Theodore went back to his seat in shock. Potter had called the Dark Lord "Father". There was one thought in his mind as he ate his food.

' If this is true then the light side doesn't stand chance!'

Draco looked over at the Gryffindor table as they began to eat. Draven had gotten Dobby to help him and he had put the potion in their food and drinks. So any minute now the Gryffindors would sporting Slytherin colors. The rest of the small group turned to look at the Gryffindors drawing the attention of the rest of the house who also turned. Damion had a camera hidden under the table so the Gryffindor wouldn't suspect anything. The twins had eaten a lot of candy on the train and were not eating so it would be only to easy to let them take the blame.

" Ron you need to calm down. I'm sure that Harry has reasonable explanation for all of this. Harry would never go out with Malfoy or join the Slytherin willingly. We both know that." Hermione said trying not to yell at Ron.

' He knew Harry was almost put in Slytherin and Harry has always been attracted to Malfoy. But I'll be damned if I'm going to tell him that. Hermione thought as she pushed her corn around her plate. She still hadn't eaten anything yet. Her mother had made her a big lunch and then she had spent the train ride with the twins eating candy. Looking back at Ron she tried not to laugh. Looking over at the other Gryffindors she saw that Fred and George were still normal looking but were now eying their food wearily: so they hadn't done it. Looking at the Slytherin table she saw a first year taking pictures with a magical camera . Seeing the smirk on Harry's face she just couldn't hold it in any longer and started laughing. Ron who still hadn't noticed he was green and silver looked at her strangely which caused her to laugh harder . Pulling a mirror from her bag she showed Ron his new look. The rest of the Gryffindors were glaring at the twins ,who were vehemently denying have had anything to do with it. Ron was slowly turning red which clashed horrible with his green skin and silver hair. Hermione was still trying not to laugh when Ron stood up .

" I'm going to kill them for this " Ron said.

" Kill who? Ron it's a joke! It's meant to be funny!" Hermione said grabbing his arm.

" And I suppose you were in on this as well ,since you're the only one other then the twins that aren't green. " Ron said his voice raising with each word .

" Maybe I just didn't feel like eating tonight. I had a big lunch and a lot of candy. I don't have a bottomless stomach like you. " she said hotly before turning and walking towards the door. She paused as she was passing the Slytherin table ,seemed to make up her mind and went over to Harry.

" Harry ,Malfoy I just wanted to congratulate you on your new friendship" Hermione said looking between the two. Then turning she left the Great Hall . Ron followed her with his eyes in disbelieve. She had just congratulated them on their relationship. Looking at the rest of the Gryffindors one last time Ron stormed out the hall after Hermione.

The common room was just like Draven remembered it. Only now instead of appearing cold and unwelcoming it was warm and homey. Sitting down on the couch Draven watched the Slytherins pick up their letters from the table in the middle of the room. Draco and the others came over and sat around him in the chairs and couches. As they read the letters many of them looked at him in shock. Feeling Draco put his arms around his waist he leaned back into the embrace. Crabbe and Goyal looked over then did a double take.

" You mean those rumors on the train were true? You two really are together? "

Draco looked at them then turned back to Draven and with a smirk leaned down and captured his lips in a soul searing kiss. Just a Professor Snape Walked into the room. Pulling back Draco saw Snape and nudged Draven to get him to look. Damion ,who had been in his room ,came back in and sat on Dravens lap.

" Get off stupid! your squishing me" Draven said pushing Damion.

" Na , I'm quite comfortable where I am. And if you push me on the floor I'm telling dad." Damion said pushing Dravens hands away form his back.

" Your no fun. Hey Professor did someone turn you in to a statue ?" Draven asked sitting up on the couch and pushing Damion on to the other cushion. Snape snapped out of his daze at Dravens comment and glared at him.

" what may I ask where you two doing? " Snape asked .

"well, I think they where kissing Professor. At least that's what it looked like to me." Damion said with fake confusion.

" I want both of you to come with me now." Snape said going to the door. Draco and Draven followed him to his office. Once inside they sat down in the seats in front of Snapes desk. Snape looked at them for a moment before speaking .

" Do you two know what you are doing? Potter your godfather will go insane once he finds out about this and unless Potter here has switched sides some time this summer I doubt your Father will be any better Draco."

Draven caught Draco's questioning glance and nodded his head.

" Actually it's funny you should say that because Harry Potter died this summer. The Golden boy is no longer, now his name is Draven Salazar Riddle and he is Voldemorts son. " Draven said. Draco looked at him while Snape thought about what he had said.

" Why are you referring to your self in third person ? " Draco asked.

" Draven is referring to himself in third person because he know it annoys Draco Malfoy." Draven answered smirking at him before turning and looking at Snape expectantly.

"You are Voldemorts son? Black is going to die when he learns of this." Snape said standing and going over to a cabinet on the back wall.

" Yeah but when Draco's Father finds out that we are together he's going to act like Christmas , his birthday and all other holidays just came early. " Draven said leaning back in his chair. This brought a chuckle from Severus and Draco. Severus sat back down at his desk and looked at the two of them.

" I never thought I'd see the day when you two got together."

" You didn't think you'd see the day, how do you think we felt. I'm the son of a prominent pureblood family that supports the Dark Lord and he was ' The Boy Who Lived" Draco said incredulously.

" I would be kicked out of the trio. I can just see them. ' We're sorry Harry but we don't want you to be friends with us anymore because you're dating the Ferret.' No need to worry about that now. " Draven said scowling. " If they so much as …. Well weasel anyway. Hermione congratulated us so she's not that bad unlike Ron. I just want to kill the son of a bitch. He ever does anything to Damion and he'll wish he had never been born" Draven said with a smirk that would do his father proud. Severus looked at his clock then stood up.

" I will take both of you back to your rooms as it is after curfew. And I would just like to say that any and all pranks pulled be they in my classroom or not had better not affect me."

Draven looked at Draco then they both turned back to Severus with identical smirks.

" Yes Sir "


	5. Chapter five

Disclaimer : I do not own Harry Potter . Cries I also do not own Harry's name in this story. That would belong to the maker of 'The Crow'. Which I also do not own

AN: hides behind table I 'm so sorry that I haven't updated in awhile. I lost the note book with this in it and thought that I was going to have to rewrite the next few chapters. I was thinking about rewriting the first few chapters to make them better but I don't know if I should. Tell me what you think if you decide to review. And if any of you have ideas about the story I would love to hear them. I'm stuck. Also there is a really good story on here by Miranda Flairgold called " A Second Chance At Life". It's got great writing and a really good plot.

AN: In this chapter I use both Harry and Draven since not every one knows about Harry's change of name.

**Chapter five**

It wasn't until breakfast the next morning that any of the Gryffindors came up to Draven. Draco had glanced over out of habit saw the twins getting up and start over. He pointed this out to Draven who turned to face them. Fred and George stopped in front of Draven and grinned.

" So Draven .."

" Now that your in "

"Slytherin are you still "

" Going to talk to"

" Us Gryffindors "

" Well I'm going to talk to a few of them and how do you know my name?" Draven asked with a raised brow.

" Oh we have…"

" many ways one.."

" of which we found…"

"in Filch's office…"

" yet again."

Draco looked at them and rolled his eyes.

" So Draven are the rumors about you and young Malfoy here true?" Fred asked.

" Well I don't know. Which rumors do you mean there are quite a few."

" Ahh then it is true." George said turning to look at Fred knowingly. Fred and George wiped away a fake tear with their hands over their hearts.

" Our little Draven is all grown up and getting a boyfriend " Fred said then pretended to burst in to tears. " I'm so happy!"

Draven and Draco rolled their eyes and glared at the twins. Damion on the other hand was trying not to laugh and failing horrible.

"Yes I am all grown up. I had to grow up from the moment I became the bloody Boy-Who-Lived." Draven said standing up. Draco and Damion stood as well and followed the three out of the great hall. After a few minutes Damion asked where they were going. A smile was the only answer he got. Finally they stopped in front of a blank wall. Looking at the twins who were pacing in front of said wall Draco had to wonder yet again if they were in fact insane. He was just about to ask what the hell they were doing when a door appeared in front of them. Draco and Damion were the only ones surprised by this but did not let it show.

Fred opened the door to allow the others to pass through. They all looked at him as if he were insane.

" If you think that I'm going to go in before you two your crazier then I thought " Draven said staring at the two. Fred and George sighed before disabling the prank on the door.

" That's what I hate about Slytherins Gred. They know us too well." George said entering the room.

" Yes Forge I completely agree. It's just not fair. "

Looking around the room Draven was surprised to find the it looked like it would be a Slytherins living room. Looking at the twins Draven gestured around the room and raised an eyebrow in question.

" We have never told anyone this but we were supposed to be in Slytherin but the hat knew that our parents would most likely disown us so it put us in Gryffindor." Fred said sitting beside George on the couch.

" That would explain why you act so Slytherin most of the time" Draco said cautiously sitting in one of the arm chairs, pulling Draven down onto his lap.

" They can't seem to get enough of each other so just ignore them." Damion said sitting down on one of the other chairs. The two glared at him but did not move.

" So you found the map in Filch's office again?" Draven asked.

" Yes, I can't believe you let it out of your sight!" George said with a disappointed shake of his head.

" I didn't at the end of last year the fake Mad-Eye took it away from me. I didn't know where it ended up."

' Oh well then we won't yell at you. But Fred and I do have a question. Why is your last name the same as the Dark Lords?"

"Well he never said I couldn't tell anyone but I'll just ask to be sure' Draven thought before sending the question to his father over the link. After receiving his answer he opened his eyes to see everyone looking at him.

" Sorry I was just talking with father. As to your question I have the same last name as the Dark Lord because he is my father. Lily and he had been dating for a time when mother got pregnant. She didn't agree with what father was doing so, she left without ever telling him about me. James Potter had been trying to get her to go out with him for months so she had sex with him. She told him that the baby was his and they got married. But she couldn't deal with the guilt so she told Dumbledore about it who then made up a fake prophecy hoping that father would kill me then he would tell him about me. But it didn't work like he planned. He came to Godric's Hollow and the rest is history. " Draven said casually slapping at Dracos wandering hands.

Fred and George looked at each other , then back at Draven identical smirks on their faces.

"This is so cool! I'm friends with the Dark Lords son. Mum would have a hippogriff if she knew." Fred said laughing.

" Can you imagine perfect Percy's reaction?" George asked casing everyone to laugh. Fred looked thoughtful for a moment.

" Draven are you allowed to boss around the Deatheaters " asked Fred.

" Yeah its so much fun. They absolutely hate it because I'm younger then them." Draven answered causing everyone to laugh again.

" Do..do you think your father would let us join him?" Fred asked some what hesitantly. "If you prove that you are trustworthy I don't see why not. Especially since you were meant to be in Slytherin. I don't see why the Hat insist on putting Slytherins in Gryffindor."

After sorting out a few more details and a prank or two , they left to go back to their common rooms.

Hermione glanced up from her reading as a shadow fell over her. Ron was standing in front of her with a scowl on his face. With a sigh she closed her book and looked at him expectantly.

" Do you need something Ron? I was trying to study." She asked after a few seconds.

" I want to know why you've been avoiding me . And why you ignored me when I talked to you in class." Ron said still scowling at her.

" I was not avoiding you Ron. I just needed some time to think about some things and as far as not talking to you in class it was during class and I was trying to pay attention to the teachers."

Ron looked at her for a moment before spinning around and storming up to his room. Hermione glanced around the common room causing Fred and George to turn away quickly. Recalling that they had been talking to Harry that morning she made her way over to them.

" Fred, George could you please do something about your brother. " Hermione said sitting down beside Fred. "He's becoming unbearable. All he has done for the past day and half is complain about Harry or the Slytherins and Malfoy. I don't think I can take much more of his constant insults and downgrading. I have no problem with Harry being in Slytherin or the fact that he is dating Malfoy. If Ron says one more thing about it I'm liable to hex him." she said with a scowl on her face.

" well what do you want us to do about it? Your the prefect take away house points when he does it. That'll make him stop real quick." George said

" And his name isn't Harry anymore it's Draven. His snake named him that" Fred said taking a paper from his bag.

"Since your so mad at Ron will you help us with this?" George asked handing her the paper. As she read it she couldn't help but laugh. If there was a better prank to pull on Ron she couldn't think of it. Looking back at the twins Hermione smiled.

" I would be happy to help you ,but for now its time for lunch." she said handing the paper back and standing.

" My dear lady allow us to escort you down to lunch?" George asked taking one of her arms as Fred took the other.

" Kind sirs, I would be honored to be accompanied by you." she replied. Then laughing they left the common room for the Great Hall.

As they made their way to lunch Hermione noticed the small looks the twins were giving each other. She had always thought that the two were a little closer then most brothers. But as long as they were happy who was she to judge. Ron was already at the table so Hermione sat with the other girls in her year. They were talking about Draco and Dravens relationship. She sighed as she got some food. It was going to be a long day.

Draven looked up as Dumbledore made his way over. Nudging Damion with his foot he tipped his head at Dumbledore then looked at the door. Damion stood as Dumbledore reached the table.

"I'll see you later Draco. I have some potions homework that I need to finish." he said before leaving the hall. Draven turned to Dumbledore and waited for him to speak.

" Harry I was wondering if I could see you in my office? " He asked finally. Draven looked at him for a moment before speaking.

" I'm sorry but I'm going to have to decline as I have a prior engagement.. And my name is not Harry anymore its Draven." He said turning back to his meal.

" Harry I need to see you in my office when you are done eating. I'm not asking." Dumbledore said straitening to his full height. Draven noticed that the twinkle that normally resided in his eyes was starting to dim.

" Sir, I have faced Voldemort a number of time. So if you think you can scare me into agreeing to come to your office you are sadly mistaken." Draven said standing. " As I have done nothing wrong , there is no reason for me to come to your office and like I said before my name is Draven. Now if you would like to move so I can leave. I'd rather not waste anymore of my time. " Draco stood as well and followed Draven from the hall. Looking at Dumbledore he saw that the twinkle was gone and he was glaring at Draven.

AN: I hope you liked the new chapter, and as for the Fred and George thing it's not going to feature much. My sister wanted me to put it in here. If any of you have ideas about the story let me know. Email me or if you want you can find me on myspace IM or pm me.


End file.
